


Wayward Wishes

by Shmallo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Other, Wholesome Week (Video Blogging RPF), Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmallo/pseuds/Shmallo
Summary: Tommy makes a wish that he ends up regrettingFor Wholesome Week day five!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 331





	Wayward Wishes

When Tommy had been granted a wish by some crackpot psychic, he had thought it was all some big joke. So, he treated it as such, saying the first absurd statement that came to mind, not caring about the odd expression it harboured from the stranger, nor the peculiar language they answered him. He shrugged it off as just a weird quirk, nothing to be too worried about, though the way they seemingly disappeared in the brief second his back was turned was a little alarming. But, what could you expect from a weirdo living in the forest?

When he arrived back home, he noted the eerie emptiness of the kitchen, the silence of the lounge, the sound of his boots against the wooden floor. Even the call of 'I'm home!' received no response. He padded up the stairs to investigate.

There was the sound of hushed voices coming from Techno's room, the door slightly ajar. Phil and Wilbur were crouched over something, blocking his view. He crept closer. "Hey guys, what are you doing?"

They startled and whipped around to look at him, careful to block whatever was behind him from view. "Tommy! You're back early!"

"What's behind your back?"

"Nothing!" Even Wilbur rolled his eyes at that performance. Phil was not a good liar. Luckily, a tired voice saved him from an awkward explanation.

"He can know. It's not like we can hide it, can we?" There was something about it that seemed familiar, perhaps the heavy, nasally accent on his words, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Sighing, Wilbur stepped aside. 

On the bed, there was a boy. He looked around ten, tall yet scrawny, with a face that seemed so much older than him. His eyes bore through Tommy, dark and serious, adorned with heavy bags. However, his most prominent feature was the strawberry-coloured hair that fell messily across his face.

"Uh, guys? Who is that?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Really? There's absolutely _no-one_ that I hold any resemblance to?"

It clicked in his mind. "No. No, there's no way."

Phil rubbed the back of his neck. "We don't know how it happened. I heard a shout, and the first thing I saw was a tiny Techno on the floor."

"It was almost cute," Wilbur added and ruffled his hair, earning himself a glare from the warrior-turned-child. However, staring daggers into him was soon forgotten as his attention turned to the youngest (or second youngest, he supposed) brother. 

"Hey Tommy, you doin' alright? You haven't made a single jab yet, I think it must be a record."

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah. I'm fine. Bitch," he added on an afterthought. "Just- uh, I have some homework to do!" He hurried out of the room and down the stairs, ignoring the calls behind him. He rushed into his room and slammed the door behind him, only to turn around and find someone swinging their legs as they sat on his desk. _How the hell did crazy forest psychic get into my room?_

The stranger grinned. "Easy! By magic!"

"I didn't even say that out loud."

"Didn't need to," they shrugged. "I know what you're thinking even before you do!" They laughed hysterically as if he'd said the funniest joke in the world.

 _Great, so I'm stuck here with an_ _absurdly_ _powerful madman._ He changed the subject before they commented on his thoughts. "What did you do to Techno?"

"I just granted your wish. That's what you wanted, didn't you?"

Tommy could feel the bile rising in his throat. _I wish to be bigger than Technoblade._ He swallowed it down hard. "When I said bigger I meant as in more famous, you dumb idiot! As in, a bigger deal than Technoblade, not fucking older than him! Are you stupid?"

He looked back to see the stranger had vanished, somehow appearing on Tommy's bed without him noticing them moving. "Just aged his body down a decade or so, nothing much. Why? I thought you hated being teased for being the smallest."

"I do! But..." and here his voice went awfully quiet, "I want my brother back."

It seemed that the stranger took pity in him. "Well, not to worry. It'll wear off in a week. Then you'll have an annoying big brother to bully you once more." Then, just like that, they were gone.

Tommy trudged back up the stairs.

"I have good news and bad news."

"Bad news first."

"I may have accidentally caused the whole young Techno thing." He held up a hand to stop the inevitable stream of curses coming his way. "The good news is that it will only last a week."

" _Good_ news? I have a duel with Dream on Thursday! He's gonna laugh at me so hard!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know that?!"

"It's all I've been talking about for weeks! You have no excuse!"

By now, Techno's face was beginning to match his hair. Wilbur smothered a giggle as he listened to his pitch warble, prepubescent voice struggling to stay in his deeper tones. Phil leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Look at the children fighting. Aren't they cute?"

"I'm not a child!" They said in sync, only making Wilbur laugh harder.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this week."


End file.
